A Stellar Contract to uphold
by croenkh
Summary: A stellar spirit forms a contract with the stellar mage, and that is usually it. Though back in the day, Taurus was a bit more stubborn, so Lucy had to get creative to get her hands on him. And now she has to uphold that contract and... get her hands on him.


Lucy was glad to be finally home.

As much as she liked adventuring with the guild, her own home was still her favorite spot.

She would normally undress and take a bath, to unwind.

But not today. Today was the day.

Lucy checked the calender, just to be sure. Yes, today was the day.

It was the day she made a contract with Taurus, one of her strongest and most loyal stellar spirits.

And since he was a Zodiac Spirit, she had to make sure he´d form a contract with her.

So, unbeknownst to almost anyone, they were not only bound by a normal contract, but by something a little more... unusual.

Lucy made some space in her living room, and started performing the ritual.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

Light emerged from her golden key, and in a flash of light Taurus appeared.

"MOOO, LUCY! What can I dooo for yoooo?", he boomed in his usual over the top voice.

Lucy smiled, and said: "First of all, be quieter. We don´t want to disturb my neighbours.

And second of all", she stepped up to him, placing his hand on his muscular chest, "I imagine you know what day it is?"

Taurus´ smile got bigger. "Oh, I dooo know. I was woooondering, when yoooou´d call me."

Lucy pushed a little bit to get him to step back a bit, and he obeyed without hesitation.

"How would you like to honour our contract today, Lady Lucy?", Taurus asked.

He could actually talk normally without any problems, when he was serious. And this was serious.

"I want you to kneel down for me", Lucy answered.

Taurus did as told. Lucy went behind him, took his hands into hers, and used her whip to bind them together, very carefully, very slowly.

She made sure to give it an extra tuck at the end.

She couldn´t see it, but she was sure he smiled blissfully.

"Well then, my big bull," she whispered in his ear, while carassing his back, "let´s get to it."

Lucy walked around him once more, letting her hand glide over his shoulder and neck. She felt his nackhair standing up.

Once she was in front of him, hand on his chest again, she looked down.

His already tight shorts looked even tighter. She could see his thing, throbbing.

"My, my, isn´t that painfull?" She asked, letting her hand slide down, and over the buldge, ever so slightly.

Taurus exhaled sharply. "Y-yes, yes it is, Lady Lucy." He answered obediently.

"Maybe we should do something about that... But first, let me get more comfortable."

Lucy started to unbutton her blouse. Taurus watched her every move with a lustfull gaze.

When she arrived at the last button, she kept it, and instead went on to do the same with her pants.

"You know," she said, sounding like she was just discussing the weather,

"I ran around quite a bit, today. I got pretty hot. I was drenched in sweat. And you know, what else?"

Taurus breathing got heavier by the second. "What else, Lady Lucy?", he asked.

Lucy went behind his back again, leaned very closely to his ear, so that he could feel her warm breath, and she whispered:

"I could not help but get horny as well, thinking about our special time..."

She could feel Taurus shaking with excitement.

Lucy continued undressing. When she removed her blouse, she flung it over his shoulders for him to see.

She then freed her breasts by taking her top off, keeping it in hand.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago, the fight against the dark guild 'Dragonfang'?", Lucy asked.

She could see him tense up. "Y... yes, I do, Lady Lucy...", he said, hesitantly.

"If I remember correctly, you lost against one of their members, is that right?", Lucy asked, her voice playful.

Taurus answered, "Yes, that is correct, Lady Lucy."

"Well then, I would say, a little punishment is in order, wouldn´t you agree?"

Taurus answered again, "Whatever you wish, Lady Lucy."

Lucy took her top, stretched upwards, and put it over his eyes, blindfolding him.

"Then, I will do what I promised, but you will not be able to see it.", She laughed, as Taurus let out a quiet whimper.

"But don´t think for a second that I am cruel. I got a sweet little surprise for you."

Lucy took off her panties. She hadn´t lied, she has gotten horny over the day.

And every now and then, when she was alone, she had touched herself a little.

Her panties were still a little wet, glistening where her pussy had been just moment ago.

She stretched again, putting it right on his nose. Taurus let out a muffled moan.

"Oh god, thank you, Lady Lucy."

Lucy went around once more, standing in front of her huge, blindfolded slave.

"Now, let´s take care of business!", she said, slowly pulling down his shorts.

His huge cock sprung out, almost hitting her face. It was rock hard, and pulsated with lust.

Lucy reached forward, grabbing hold of it. Taurus moaned louder.

Lucy started to stroke it, very slowly. She knew how he liked it, she knew how to make him cum fast.

But she would have her fun with him first.

Taurus straightened up, slightly moving his hips whenever her hand seemed to slip away.

She changed her rhythm to match his. His breath got faster, shorter.

Lucy leaned towards him, asking "How do you like it, Taurus?" She made sure to put extra tenderness in her voice when saying his name.

It had the effect she wanted, causing him to inhale sharply, smelling even more of her. "I lo-lo... I love it, Lady Lucy!", he beamed.

"That´s good.", she laughed. "I wouldn´t want my big, strong, handsome Taurus to not enjoy his contract."

Every adjective had more emphasis than the last, and with every word she did another stroke.

His Cock twitched in her hand. She knew he did his best to hold back.

"This is heaven, Lady Lucy!," Taurus exclaimed.

"Heaven?", Lucy laughed. "But what if heaven got better?"

She stepped beside him, one hand still on his cock, stroking gently.

The other hand she slipped under his arm, holding tight, pressing her bare chest against his arm.

She could hear his breathing getting even heavier.

While stroking his cock Lucy slowly moved her chest up and down.

It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn taurus got even harder.

He was completely hooked. All he could see was black, all he could smell was her swet pussy, and all he could feel... He could feel it all.

Lucy´s hand on his cock, her amazing breasts on his arm, her breath on his shoulder.

He was close.

"Lady Lucy, I...:", he started, when she picked up the pace, stroking harder now.

He could not finish his sentence. He couldn´t do anything besides enjoying her toying with him.

Her hands were so soft, yet her grasp firm.

Suddenly she left his side, went in front of him grabbing his cock with both hands now.

"I... I... Oh God...", taurus muttered. He was so very close.

Lucy picked up the pace even more.

It was like she was determined to get every last drop out of him.

He felt it swelling up inside of him. His balls, his shaft, everything twitching, pulsating, ready to burst.

"I am about to...", Taurus started again, voice weak. And then he felt it.

Lucy, kneeing in front of him, both hands on his cock, stuck out her tongue, and licked.

It was just one motion, starting on his balls, letting her tongue slither all the way up to the head.

This put him over the edge. Taurus felt like he exploded.

He released with a big moan, shooting out load after load.

The feeling was incredible, better than he ever had. His mind went blank.

Taurus almost fell backwards, as his strength left him almost completely.

A few moments later he felt Lucy removing his blindfold and the panties.

There she was standing in front of him, completely naked, smiling, and with thick drops of his semen dripping down from her face.

He couldn´t say anything, couldn´t speak.

Lucy gently stroked his still twitching cock once more, and said: "See, I told you I would milk you to completion.

Thanks again for being with me." She smiled a most sicere smile.

Taurus was about to gather his strenght for a reply, but Lucy already used her forced closure to send him away.

She smiled to herself while going to her bathtub. She loved how obedient and helpless Taurus was.

And when he released... She shuddered blissfully.

But now to wash off that thick goo...

She was about to step into the bathtub, when she heard a familiar, loud voice from the living room. "HEY, Lucy, what´s that white stuff I just stepped in?"


End file.
